Eukaryotic gene control is the general topic of three studies presently performed in my laboratory. The first of these deals with early adenovirus gene regulation. We have detected a regulatory cascade and are presently working out the molecular details of viral gene communications. The second study concerns host cell dependent rearrangements in the genome of adeno-SV40-hybrid virus. In collaboration with Dr. A. Lewis, Jr., we investigate the possibility that the observed genomic changes are directed by constraints in RNA processing. The third study was started in early 1982 and involves gene transfer into early stage mouse embryos. The goal of this line of experiments is to study the expression and control of a defined set of genes in the developing mouse embryo. We have familiarized ourselves with the techniques of DNA injection into mouse zygotes and reimplantation of zygotes into foster mothers and are presently injecting a signal gene (E. coli chloramphenicol transacetylase) which was placed under the control of a variety of eukaryotic promoters. Integration and expressio of this gene is monitored after birth of live offspring.